Elphaba's Swimming Lessons
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Elphaba is afraid of water, and Fiyero wants to teach her how to swim. Fiyeraba Oneshot. From Wickedly Hope Panacake's 'Bunny Adoption center'. Bunny belongs to Wickedly Hope Panacake


**Hello everyone! It's one-shot time! This idea belongs to Wickedly Hope Panacake from the Bunny Adoption center. Enjoy!**

* * *

Elphaba was never one for water. It was a secret she intended on keeping. She had never learned how to swim. Her father had tried to drown her because of her green skin. He called her a sin and a disgrace to the family. Since then, she had avoided pools, rivers, ponds, large bodies of water in general.

Well, that is until Fiyero convinced her to go swimming with him.

The Winkie Prince and the emerald girl had been dating for a few months. It was now June. School was almost over and Fiyero wanted to do something really special with Elphaba before he said goodbye to her for the summer.

"Fae," he said. "How would you like to go swimming with me?"

Elphaba looked up from her book and shook her head. "No."

"Why not?" Fiyero asked, sitting down next to her.

"I just don't want to go swimming."

"Fae, it's, like, 100 degrees out here. How could you not want to go for a dip in the pool?"

"I feel perfectly fine," Elphaba sighed. Fiyero got a closer look at her and saw large beads of sweat falling from her forehead.

"That's it! You're coming with me!" Fiyero said, grabbing her hands and pulling her up.

"Yero!" Elphaba shouted, trying to pull away.

"I will not have you dying out here from heat stroke. You are swimming with me and that's final!"

"Yero! No! Please! You don't understand!" Elphaba cried, near tears.

Fiyero, hearing the distress in Elphaba's voice, turned around. "Fae, what's wrong?"

"I… I can't swim," she whispered.

"What?" Fiyero asked, not hearing her.

"I can't swim," she said a little bit louder.

"Fae, you're gonna have to speak up. I can't –"

"I can't swim, okay!" Elphaba shouted. She quickly lowered her voice. "I never learned."

"Why not?"

Elphaba looked down at the ground, not wishing to tell Fiyero about her awful childhood.

"Fae, please tell me," Fiyero begged.

Elphaba slowly lifted her gaze and looked into Fiyero's brown eyes. "M-My father…" she whispered. "Tried to drown me when I was younger. He w-would try to p-push me into a well o-or into the river. I've been afraid of water ever since."

"Oh, Fae," Fiyero whispered, pulling Elphaba closer to him and kissing her forehead. "Please let me help you."

"W-What?" Elphaba sniffed.

"Come," he said, taking her hand and leading her back to the dorm rooms.

* * *

"Hey, Fi- what happened to Elphie?" Galinda asked as she opened up her door.

"Hi, Galinda," Fiyero smiled.

Galinda narrowed her eyes at the prince, waiting for him to answer her question.

"Anyway," Fiyero said, clearing his throat. "Fae and I were going to go for a quick swim."

"You are?" Galinda smiled, placing her hand over her heart.

"We are?" Elphaba asked, her eyes widening.

"We are," Fiyero clarified, walking Elphaba into the room.

"B-But, I don't have a swimsuit," Elphaba protested, hoping it would stop their little outing.

"You can borrow one of mine," Galinda said, running to her drawer and pulling out a pink one-piece swimsuit with a little skirt on the bottom half.

"I can't wear that!" Elphaba exclaimed, giving the swimsuit a horrified look.

"Put it on, Elphie!" Galinda said, shoving the bathing suit into Elphaba's hands and pushing her into the bathroom. "And hurry!"

Elphaba came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wearing the swimsuit.

"Good, you're all ready!" Galinda chirped. She grabbed Elphaba's hand and pulled her towards Fiyero. "Now, you two go have fun!" She pushed Elphaba and Fiyero out the door and closed it behind them.

"Looks like we're going, then," Fiyero said, offering his hand to his girlfriend.

Elphaba stared at his hand for a while before taking it. They walked outside to the swimming pool on campus. Thankfully, the pool was empty. Elphaba took a deep breath, hoping she wouldn't regret this later.

"Here," Fiyero said, leading Elphaba towards the pool. He felt her tense up and squeezed her hand. "It'll be okay, Fae. I'm not going to let you drown."

Elphaba nodded as she continued to follow Fiyero. He sat down on the edge of the pool and slid in. He didn't feel Elphaba slide in after him, so he turned around. Elphaba was staring at the water, a look of pure fear on her face.

"It's okay, Fae. You can do it," Fiyero smiled, extending his arms out towards her.

Elphaba gulped and sat down on the edge of the pool. Slowly, she slid her body into the pool. Fiyero was waiting for her with opened arms. She yelped softly as she slid in, but Fiyero caught her.

"There. That wasn't so bad, now, was it?" he asked, kissing her forehead.

"No," Elphaba said, shaking her head.

Fiyero smiled and grabbed her hands, pulling her across the water. Elphaba lifted up her feet and slowly began to kick. Fiyero slowly released her hand.

"No!" Elphaba shouted, and Fiyero grabbed her hands again. She wasn't ready for him to let go yet.

"You're doing great, Elphaba!" Fiyero smiled. Elphaba returned the smile, her eyes never leaving Fiyero's face.

After a while, Fiyero slowly released Elphaba's hands. She didn't seem to notice as she continued to swim towards Fiyero.

"Fae?"

"Yes?"

"You're swimming."

"What?"

"I'm not holding your hands anymore."

Elphaba looked down and saw that Fiyero was right. She smiled. She was swimming. She was really swimming. Fiyero swam away and Elphaba swam after him, starting an unofficial game of tag.

"Got you!" Elphaba exclaimed as she tapped Fiyero's heel.

Fiyero turned around. "And you swam all the way across the pool."

Elphaba looked behind her. "Oh. I believe I did."

"Are you over your fear of water?" Fiyero asked, collecting Elphaba in his arms.

"Yes. I believe I am. And I have you to thank. Thank you, Yero."

"Anytime, Fae. Anytime," Fiyero said, kissing her forehead and helping her out of the pool.

"I'm sure Galinda going to want all of the details," Elphaba smirked.

"Knowing Galinda, that's probably right," Fiyero nodded.

Elphaba smiled. Fiyero really cared about her. He loved her. Elphaba couldn't have asked for a better gift.


End file.
